Whisper in the Dark
by midnightsun2121
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for many months but a sudden incident brings them back together. Meanwhile and Evil Red-headed vampire is trying to pull them apart. Victoria? Nope. Guess again. Thus a deadly love triangle erupts causing Bella more.....irritation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry i havnt had any story's out lately but i had finally concocted a really good one.**

**This fic is actually when Bella is still trying to survive without Edward...well just the beginning anyway...but i promise it will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Whisper in the Dark"

It was darker than it should be at five-o-clock at night. Bella ignored it and was ready to do anything. She drove to the cliff with her mind set. Bella wanted to die

Ever since _he_ left her she couldn't help the paining eating at her from the inside out. She could no longer feel the awful emptiness consuming her ever so slowly. If this was so horrid Hell surely isn't so bad. Of course maybe……she bit her tongue so she wouldn't say _his _lovely name on her lips. It stung as much as the salt from the sea below her.

Stepping out of the car she couldn't keep her eyes off the giant red-brown cliff jutting out like a claw toward the black sea. This is it she told herself. To finally set herself free from this nightmare.

Her feet were bare walking on the the pointed rocks making small punctures in the soles of her feet. She's felt worse pain.

Bella stopped at the edge of the cliff with a tear-stained face. She smiled at the sea which responded with a loud roar as if it beckoned her to jump. She needed no beckoning for she had decided her fate. Bella finally took six steps backwards keeping her eyes forward. She hummed the lullaby with a grin and stopped.

Isabella took a deep breath and looked down. Then she looked forward to face the darkness of eternity……

**I really dont expect you guys to review since you cant really call it a chap but I will apreciate any comments!**


	2. Yyou Love Me?

**K guys this is the first chapter of "Whisper in the dark". I have it all written down but we must rely on how fast i can type the whole story and well...just dont get your hopes up. Anyway i hope you like the chap and im sorry its super short but dont worry they will get longer. Tanks bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella Or Edward!**

One….Two….Three. Bella ran at full force jumping straight out as if to fly. She dropped just a few inches till she abruptly stopped in midair.

Then she slowly felt the cold hard grasp on her delecate wrist. Looking up she saw her angel's face with and expression of pure horror.

No….she thought silently but she looked away as she began to sob violently. Edward lifted Bella, without a word, safely on top of the cliff. She was still crying as he cradled her in his granite arms. Bella took in his scent as they were together. Who knew he could leave her again.

They seemed to be there for hours because the stars were showing through the twilight sky. Edward began to hum her lullaby without flaws making her cry even more. His perception as good as ever noticed her slight fit.

"Bella?" His velvet voice broke at her name.

She nestled closer burying her head into his chest not wanting to look into his piercing eyes.

"This isn't real!" she managed to shout between sobs.

"Bella, love, it is me," he shook his head back and forth slowly, "I am so sorry." Edward then rested his head into Bella's hair to smell her delicious scent. His voice so sincere but she had to realize he doesn't love her anymore.

Bella suddenly felt that hole in her chest rip farther so she pulled away from him. She then looked into his coal-black eyes to see confusion.

"You….don't love me." It was a pure fact. He had told her himself when he left her months ago. Why would he come back?

"No, silly Bella, I do love you. I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing for you. I was putting you in too much danger. The only way I could leave you was to tell you I didn't love you. But I have a question for you. How could you believe me so easily? I mean after so long I thought you would know better."

Bella closed her eyes as she took all this in. _He loves me?_ She sorted it all out in her head but repeated that line aloud.

"Y-you love me?" that was the question and she wanted an answer.

He chuckled lightly keeping his eyes on his Bella.

"Yes my angel. I love you and always will. My existance is meaningless without you." Edward's grin lightened the whole world.

Bella's black abyss disappeared leaving her with a breath-taking light. Her prince charming has come back to save her and free her from heartache. She was now smiling, truly smiling, which she hadn't done in months.

"Well you know as well as I do that I have never stopped loving you and will continue to do so throughout _my_ existance. But please don't ever do that again!" Bella was finally happy. She understood what Edward had done and why and didn't care. He was here and hopefully to stay.

* * *

**I know im still not quite worthy or reviews but go ahead if you like! :-)**


End file.
